


Fearful Symmetry: Men and Superman

by kerithwyn



Series: Fearful Symmetry: A Split in Continuity [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-28
Updated: 2003-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 23 in the Fearful Symmetry 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetry: Men and Superman

"Heard Gotham had a visitor today. What'd you think of him?"

"Powerful. Dangerous." Bruce frowns, thinking about the Superman in primary colors who'd literally dropped from the sky to introduce himself. "Naïve."

Harvey smirks. "Well, now, I know you've a fascination for two of those qualities...."

Bruce's eyebrows go up in surprise, but Harvey only laughs. "Some mighty tight spandex on that body. Don't *tell* me you didn't notice."

"I have eyes," Bruce growls, because Harvey is being deliberately provoking, which usually signals an *interesting* evening ahead.

"So you did, then," Harvey purrs, sliding closer. "Get a good look, up close? What's he hiding under that--"

A simple movement, the barest effort, and now Harvey is laid out on the carpet, covered by Bruce's body, hands held tightly above his head. "I'm not interested," Bruce murmurs, "in what's under *his* clothes."

Harvey's body goes tight under his, not in resistance to Bruce's hold but in willing reaction to it. "Glad to hear it," he says, already gasping. And then later, sated: "Remember, you're my superhero, Bruce. Don't want you going off and...teaming up...with someone else."

"No one else," Bruce agrees softly, because it's expected, but also because it's true.

 

 

  
{200 words}


End file.
